Leland's childhood in the US
by ValenciaTurbo319
Summary: Leland was a troubled child. For a year, he lived in Brooklyn, New York. He experienced many traumatizing things. He doesn't want his daughter to go through the same. RATED T FOR MURDER IN CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

Leland's fear

. This is a short story about Leland's fear, and no it's not being crushed into a cube. The song to go with this is By JAY Z, JAY Z blue (daddy dearest) This is a song fic. The song also has bits of the famous lines of Mommy dearest. Warning contains some murder Later in next chapter. Song divided into next chapter. This is what happened to him when he moved to the U.S. For a year. Lyrics found in rap genius.

* * *

_**I work, and work until I'm half dead and I hear people she's getting old, and what do I get? A daughter who cares as much as the beautiful dresses I give her as she cares about ME.**_ Leland gives His newborn daughter, Val, a new dress. she smiles at him. 

**_Lets do this for these babies._** Leland looks back on his horrible child hood. He had to do things that he wasn't proud of just to stay alive.

**_Mercedes, truck, fuck houses on acres _**

**_blatantly ballin' on HD, _**

**_y'all need to step up your AV_**. Leland shuddered he remembered when he was little he was always told he needed to be taller, stop talking in a high pitched voice, and to wear more expensive clothes. He didn't want his daughter to go through the same.

**_Life changed again, I was already takin' off and my flight changed again._** Leland then had a flashback of when he got that call, his wife, VJ, had been stabbed, and left in critical condition. He flew immediately to the hospital, with the help of Sid. He never wanted Val to end up in her position.

**_ Slight change of winds, it's barely twelve noon and my wife changed again._** Val had been put to sleep. Leland and Vj were arguing in the hallway. They must have woke up Val, because she got up and walked to them. When VJ noticed Val, she immediately hugged Leland and kissed him on the lips. Val was too young to understand that her parents got angry with each other.

**_ Baby need pampers, _**

**_daddy need at least three weeks in the hamptons, _**

**_please don't judge me._**

**_ Only hugged the block I thought my daddy didn't love me. _**Leland looked back on his childhood again. He remembered how his dad never hugged him. His dad even wrote a note on how much he hated his son, Leland, which was found in the trashcan. But what he didn't see is that his dad rewrote the letter to say that he loves his son.

**_ My baby getting chubby._** Leland also remembered how he would have to sell things of his to get money for food. He was gonna make sure she wasn't sick from hunger, like some of his friends. If she got sick and had to deal with food, it would be of eating to much.

**_ Cue that Stevie wonder music aww isn't she lovely?_** He looked at his daughter man, she was beautiful.

**_ Now starrin' at her praying that things don't get ugly like wife leaves hubby. Fuck joint custody. I need a joint right now just the thought alone fucks with me._** Leland remembered how his mom left his dad and took Leland with her. She was remarried and his stepdad would always blow cigar smoke in his face, he wasn't gonna leave VJ he loved her, and their daughter to much to let some other man have them.

**_High on life, I could die from the fall imagine if I hit the floor, apologies in order to blue ivy, my daughter. If it was up to me you would be with me sorta like daddy dearest._** Leland then thought if VJ hadn't made it through the birth, Val would be his, to raise alone.

Awww, poor guy, his life must be hard :(

review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Leland's fear pt two (includes some of VJ's POV.)

VJ's POV is in here because some things tell about her a bit, considering shes mixed with Jamaican (so I'm mixed with Jamaican.) italics underlined means its in the song, yet he's done that and is thinking back on it

* * *

~VJ~

**_Don't fuck with me fellas, this ain't my first time at the rodeo. _**

**_I dream filthy my (mom and pops) mixed me with Jamaican (rum and whiskey, what a set off._**) I never wanted my daughter to be out there with crazy people, I know she could take care of herself when she got older cause she's my daughter.

~Leland's POV~

**_And I know I ain't perfect baby, I dun been through so much trauma gon be hard to reverse it with some doctors and some nurses maybe._** Leland walked in his room. He looked out of the window. All he saw was red streaks on the ground.

**_Teach me how to treat a lady open doors on the Cedes. _**

**_This relation ship shit is complicated, all I know is we ain't speaking everyday I fuckin' hate it! _**Leland sat down in the chair at home, he and VJ were always so busy, they barely talked, and he hated it.

**_I don't wanna duplicate it, I seen my mom and pop drive each other mother fucking crazy. _**He remembered when his mom and dad would always argue and drive each other crazy.

~VJ~

**_And I got that n-a blood in me, I got his ego with his temper all is missing is the drugs in me_**. She remembered her father. He had a big ego, and lost his temper sometimes.

~Leland~

**_High on life, I could die from the fall, imagine if I hit the floor. Apologies in order to Blue Ivy my daughter. If it was up to me, you would be with me. Sorta like daddy dearest._**

**_No...no... No... No, Wire Hangers EVER!_** He sneaked into his step-Dad's room. There was a wire hanger covered in blood. He went to his closet and saw a person covered in blood, strangled with the same pattern of the wired hanger. He ran into his room and immediately called the police, despite the fact what would happen to him if his step-dad made it out of jail.

**_Father never taught me how to be father, treat a mother I don't want to have to repeat another leave another baby with no daddy want no mama drama I just want to take her back to a time where everything was calmer. Out in Paris on the terrace Watching the Eiffel Tower and the Ferris wheel and still nothing could prepare us, for the beauty that you be blue be. Looking in your eyes is like a mirror have to face my fears. Cheer up. Why can't you just be happy? All these back and forth throughs, your to much like your daddy. Badly I just wanna spend more time with him, sadly lid wouldn't let me get around with him_**** (his dad). ****_Now I got my own daughter taught _**

_**Her how to take her first steps, cut the cord watch her take her first breath, and I'm trying and I'm lying to say I wasn't scared, but in life and death if I ain't here. **_

**_Apologies in order to_** Blue Ivy **_Valerie, my daughter. If it was up to me you would be with me, _**sorta like******_I'm sorta like. Daddy dearest._**

* * *

The end! Song belongs to JAY Z.


End file.
